phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Farmer and Farmer's Wife
Biography The Farmer and his wife are often seen starting all sorts of new businesses, but he never remembers to stock his business with the requisite merchandise. His Wife then begins nagging him on his poor business tactics, usually claiming that the item in question "isn't going to just fall out of the sky". At that instant, the item suddenly lands near or on her (usually as a result of Phineas, Ferb, and/or Doofenshmirtz's unintentional activities). Episode Appearances Leave the Busting to Us! They appear twice in this episode. First, the Wife nags the Farmer that he spent all their life savings to make a bunny farm, but failed to buy a single bunny. After claiming that bunnies aren't going to just fall from the sky, a whole basket of bunnies suddenly of falls in top of her. The Farmer claims that she owes him an apology, to which she replies "Touche". Later, the Wife is scolding him for selling their bunny farm, buying a van rental place and not buy a single van. Suddenly, a van being carried by a tornado (created by Doofenshmirtz) begins falling towards her. The wife snaps, "Not one word" before the scene blacks out. A loud crash is then heard. Put That Putter Away The miniature golf course's windmill slows down and the course starts to descend where below it, the Wife is yelling at the Farmer about how he didn't put aside a portion of his profits over the years with the intent to upgrade his course with it. She then states, "What, did you think a shiny new miniature golf course would just fall out of the sky?" Then Phineas and Ferb's course fell out of the sky exactly on top of Little Duffer's, to which he responds, "You'd be surprised what falls out of the sky in Danville." This is the only episode in which the husband appears as an Irish-Scotsman. Despite his radical redesign, the Wife seems to treat him as the exact same character. Although, it may be that the Irish-Scotsman is just a friend of hers. Suddenly Suzy The Wife chastises the Farmer for walking away from his miniature golf franchise (as seen in "Put That Putter Away") and opening a mountain spring water bottling plant without any water to bottle, telling him, "What, did you expect a mountain spring to just fall out of the sky?" When Phineas and Ferb's Niagera Falls replica suddenly falls into the plant, the Farmer simply whimpers, "You never believed in me." Hip Hip Parade The Farmer has begun a monkey basketball team, but has only bought one monkey, which the Wife is currently berating him on. The monkey suddenly gets zapped by a stray shot from Doofenshmirtz's Duplic-8-Inator, creating eight monkeys from the one. Covered in the chimps, the Wife gripes, "Great, now three of them are going to have to sit on the bench." Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! They make a cameo in the "Thank You Santa" song, in which the Wife holds out a present to the Farmer, and a giant present falls on top of her. Rollercoaster: The Musical! Outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the Farmer's car broke down. He went to the service station to pick up jumper cables, but forgot to bring a battery cart so he could jump the car's engine. After the wife's chasticizing and a battery cart crashes by the car, she looks to the sky and exclaims, "Well, what did you expect? That a million dollars was just going to fall out of the sky?" The farmer retorts, "It doesn't work that way." She exclaims, "Well, how does it work then?!" Last Train to Bustville In the end credits the farmer starts a Biological Oddities museum without any biological oddities. Then Doofenshmirtz crashes in from an air balloon followed by a dodo attacking him. Road Trip They are broken down and the farmer's wife says that "I have dreams too you know. I've always wanted to own a little truck stop diner.", after which the motorhome drives under the bridge that they are on and the building Phineas and Ferb made on top of it breaks off so that it is sitting next to them on the bridge. The farmer says, "There you go," to which the farmer's wife replies "How do you do that?". What A Croc! The Wife nags the Farmer that she left for 15 minutes to buy some groceries and sees their nearest chicken farm suddenly changed into a scrap yard. The Farmer asks what she brought, to which she replies that she brought some lasagna and not to change the subject. Category:Adults Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Males Category:Females Category:Unknowns